Video Recording
= Capabilities = Video recording from the ScreenPlay Pro HD will be in Standard Definition (720x480 or 352x480), and stored in MPEG-2 format. *LP and SLP were only available on R1.0. The calculated results on R1.0 were off by a factor of 60 on the screenplay, but this is correctly displayed as of R1.8. = Tips = * If you start recording from the AV Input screen, you can get back to the main menu without stopping the recording by pressing the Home key on the remote. It will continue recording until you go back to the AV Input screen and press Stop. * If a scheduled recording is running and you want to stop it, you can go to the AV Input screen and press Stop. * You can playback video and record at the same time * You can schedule a recording and power off the device - it will automatically turn on at the scheduled time and turn back off when the recording is completed. * Iomega has published a whitepaper on how to record with the ScreenPlay Pro HD. = Problems = Double check all of the cables. Make sure the Output from your VCR, Cable Box, or other video source is in fact the output from the video source. Verify that it is composite, not component. Make sure all of the cables are hooked up in the LOWER input jacks, the Video and Left and Right Audio in. Lastly, make sure the Video/Audio out jacks are connected to the TV in jacks. There is also a known problem with the ScreenPlay Pro HD crashing when recording from AV. But even if it isn't crashing, if it is not starting or is stopping unexpectedly, try running the scandisk maintenance on it. The ScreenPlay Pro HD will detect copyrighted signals and stop the recording. = Scheduled Recordings = Scheduling a recording can fail if you turn off the ScreenPlay Pro HD at the front panel instead of using the remote. The remote control will put the unit in standby mode if you have any scheduled recordings. This enables it to wake up in time and start the recording. When you turn on your ScreenPlay, you may not see the Iomega Logo during bootup. This identifies that the machine was in standby mode instead of being turned completely off. There is one report of a 1.0 firmware that does not recognize an ethernet connection when the machine comes back from standby mode. = Filenames = The ScreenPlay Pro HD automatically assigns a filename based on the date and time of the recording. YYYYMMDD_HHMM.MPG is the format used to determine what the filename will be. For instance, June 16, 2009 at 1:30 PM would be 20090616_1330.MPG. The hours are stored in 24 hour format. If you start / stop / restart the recording multiple times in the same minute, it will append _01, _02, _03, etc. to avoid a conflict with the filename. When you start recording, it will add an _R00 onto the end of the filename. This is only temporary. As soon as you are done recording, the _R00 is removed. This is actually useful in identifying files that did not finish recording properly, because those files will still have _R00 on the end of the filename.